Elphie's Secert
by toscar-eradbecdd
Summary: I really can't give a summary, it will give it away... Please review includes elinda... Has refrencing to the book. Rated T for the twist!
1. Chapter 1

**So here it is, I don't know where I got the idea or how I wrote it but here it is… Please I beg of you REVIEW**!

Galinda shyly walks into the room that she and Elphaba now shared. "I was supposed to have my own room." Galinda muttered under her breath. She wanted nothing to do with this girl. She simply wanted to point and laugh at her with her classmates. "What is her name again, Alphabet, no it is Farite, Babatet, why do I need to know her name anyway." Galinda muttered. She peered around the door at her new roommate. She was organizing her books. Galinda hoped that she wouldn't keep her up all night reading.

Galinda took one step into her room, hers and Elphaba's room. Suddenly Elphaba grabbed her head and began to curl up in a ball. Elphaba laid down on her bed. She was crying, it dawned on Galinda like cold water, and Galinda walked into the room.

As soon as Elphaba saw that Galinda had walked into the room, Elphaba shot up and began to wipe her eyes hiding that she was crying. Galinda walked past her not acknowledging her at all. She didn't know what else to do.

"I guess this will have to do." Galinda groaned.

"Look Blondie, I know that you don't want to be rooming with me and I don't want to be rooming with you so I have a proposal…… You do know what that is don't you."

"Of course I do silly."

"Ok, well I will ignore you if you ignore me."

"Your sister, she is-" Galinda said ignoring Elphaba's subjection.

"Yes she is crippled and yes I am green and no it doesn't wash off…. Believe me I've tried."

"Not that I wanted to know if her hair was naturally that bouncy."

"Yes… I mean no.. Why do you care."

"I don't know I just wondered. You guys don't look anything alike." Galinda said twirling her hair around her finger.

"Uhm…. Ok.. thanks for the update." Elphaba rolled her eyes.

"Anytime," Galinda said in a bouncy bubbly way, not noticing what Elphaba was trying to say. "Your dad he is a minister right." Elphaba nodded, "Why did he by her those FAUBLOUS shoes?"

"Are you always this inquisitive?" Elphaba snapped. She didn't want to think of her sister or her father's favoritism for Nessarose.

Galinda seemed to get the picture. She walked out the door but stopped to watch Elphaba grab a blade from her unpacked suitcase. She held her head in the air to stop the tears. Elphaba's braided hair fell in front of her hair; she threw the knife into her arm. With a few passed seconds she took the knife out of her wrist and dropped it on the floor. Once again she sat on the bed and cradled herself. Galinda gasped in horror, she was worse of than she had thought. Elphaba, a 'cutter', could it be.

**It was going to be a one shot but a plot developed on its own… So I don't know. In a review please be honest, I really want a honest reviews, even if not nice please review**.


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is short. I am sorry for that. Thanks for the reviews! I love them please keep reviewing! GO OZheads! **

Elphaba laid on the bed, intent on not crying, intent on being strong, never to show hurt, or pain. The room was to dark and Galinda's bed was to pink. Everything that she saw seemed to mock her, Elphaba was swallowed in her own blood and had no way to get out.

A woman walked past the room, she looked in, and when she saw Elphaba she cleared her throat to get Elphaba's attention. Elphaba shot up out of the bed, to pretend that nothing was wrong.

"I am Tracie; I am in charge of the freshmen's rooms." The woman, Tracie said. She was normal looking, to young to be out of collage, tall but not to tall. "Is everything ok." Elphaba's face said that that she was crying, no matter how much she smiled it was still there, that water at the edge of her eyes, the little red line under her eyes, the things that she could just smile and just say that they weren't there.

"Yeah I am fine;" She lied, she wasn't fine but she knew that she was going to lie about it until she had no choice but to tell the truth. "I thought that freshman's affairs was Madame Morrible's job."

"It is but I really needed a campus job so… are you sure that you are ok." Tracie gave Elphaba a concerned look.

"Other than I am rooming with miss 'pretty and pink' I am fine." Tracie seemed to know that Elphaba wasn't ok. But she didn't say anything.

"Ok, I guess that you will talk when you're ready. My room is on the second floor, come there if you have any problems with your room, other than your roommate. I can't fix that sorry."

She left, Elphaba couldn't decide if she was happy or upset to see her go. Elphaba was surprised that she pushed her so much to talk, no one else had ever done that. People just guessed that since she was so loud and so suborn and so head strong that she could take anything thrown at her, but that wasn't the case, it never was.

Elphaba picked up her books and shoved her tears behind her eyes and walked out the door. She had classes to go to, life has to go on, no matter how bad things got. She had to make it here, she had one shot here, besides she was only here for Nessarose anyway. Elphaba was not the kind of person to let a opportunity go by.

**I get that Elphaba is always supposed to be alone until she and Galinda become friends, but I need someone else to work with in the story, someone else that cared. No one in the play or the musical or the book really could work, so I made up one. Now review, please I beg of you! **

**DEFY GRAVITY!**


End file.
